Teardrop
by cute-little-raindrop
Summary: Duo, Quatre, Heero, and Trowa (with the help of Wufei&Treize) are going to help save the world as Valkyries and the next generation of the Charmed Ones. R&R!


A/n: Hiya all! I have been very busy with school, but now I'm on Christmas break! I got the idea for this when I was watching Charmed, the Valkyries one. Anyways, I thought that they were totally kick-ass, so I decided that Duo and Quatre might want to be kick-ass. In this fanfic, Duo and Quatre are best friends, and they both come from basically the same bloodline, and they both are pretty high up, so a lot of people listen to them, I guess. So, Treize will also be a valkyrie, and Heero, Trowa, and Wufei will be...hey, wouldn't it be funny if they were the next generation of the Charmed Ones. Okay, soooooo...they will be the next generation of the Charmed ones, and stuff. Okay, there's the overview, have fun!  
  
Warning: HeeroxDuo, TrowacQuatre, one-sided Wufei+Duo, and WufeixTreize. Bad spelling, I have no idea how to spell valkyrie, so I'm just guessing. Anyone who knows and would tell me will have a dedication and my thanks! I also don't know how to spell Val'Halla, so if you would just inform me in your review or in an e-mail, I'd be much obliged!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Charmed or Gundam Wing. If I did, I'd be filthy rich now, wouldn't I? Yet all I own is a nutcracker ballet ticket-stub. So cross that out!  
  
Duo watched, amused, as Quatre, his best friend, struggled to find the right outfit. The Sisters of Val'Halla had summoned them, and they did not usually do that unless they wanted the pair's advice on the upcoming War, or if one of the warrior souls they'd gathered would be worthy to train in Val'Halla. Instead, Crystal, the lead Sister and actual bloodline sister of Duo, had left a note to dress casually, and be "in-tune" with the fashions of San Fransisco. That wasn't so hard for Duo, he'd been there on his sole mission before, where he'd been sent to help the Charmed Ones, or at least, the new generation of them anyways. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe had long been vanquished. Duo had not understood why he'd been sent and not some Whitelighter, but he did not question his sister's orders. He fingered his purple swirling amulet, which lie on his throat, the sign of all Valkyries. Quatre had one that was a blue with green specks. The amulets usually matched the Valkyrie's eyes, but that did not have to be the case. It was in Quatre and Duo's case, but not for their other friend, Treize, who had a red one, and by no means were his eyes red. Either that, or he wore contacts.  
  
Quatre finally decided on a pink shirt and white vest, with blue worn jeans. Duo had already put on a rich-boy looking ensemble, and though Quatre also looked like a spoiled little brat, Duo had a different style of richness on himself. He wore white, skinny, bootlegged pants with a black shirt that said "Take a picture: It'll last longer." in white block letters. He had a white quarter-sleeve button-up shirt on top of that. Well, except that the buttons were unbuttoned. His had was, as usual, in a long, thick brown braid down his back. Quatre chattered nervously as they went to the Meeting. Duo was more the calm, accepting one who took things in stride and just planned ahead to guess what he would do to correct something that would have been earth-shattering to someone else. Quatre was more the worry-'till-I-drop-or-just-until-Duo-shakes-me-and-I-think- rationally type. When they finally got to the Spot, Crystal held out her arms, and Duo held his out as well, then they grasped eachothers' hands gracefully and kissed eachothers' cheeks. Quatre mimicked them with his own Sister, Iria. When greetings had been respectfully said, they sat down carefully and listened to what their missions were going to be.  
  
"Duo, you remember the Charmed Ones, don't you?" When Duo nodded, Crystal continued explaining. "Well, we have to send you two down again. They need help, and the pair of you are the only ones who can help them. I expect, Duo, that you'll help Quatre adjust and adapt." Duo nodded again, and Quatre burst out a question. "Why us?" Iria smiled gently at her brother. "Quatre, my dear brother, there are things that must not be told, or they will never happen. This is one of those things. I'm sorry, I wish I could, but I can't." it was Quatre's turn to nod in understanding. "Now, go." Crystal touched her green coloured amulet and a swirling portal opened. Quatre and Duo waved and said their goodbyes, then looked at eachother, took the other's hand for support, and walked through.  
  
*~*~*In San Fran*~*~*  
  
Duo and Quatre stepped out into the harsh light. "Man, it's a lucky thing that I know where they live. The Three, I mean." Quatre nodded. "Yeah, otherwise we'd be lost in a second. Why did the Charmed Ones have to choose such a large city?" Duo shook his head and started walking in the direction of the large house. "I don't know. One thing, though: they definitely aren't trying to make themselves easier to find."  
  
They kept walking, talking about different idle subjects here and there, Duo cracking jokes almost immediately. "Well, here we are!" Duo exclaimed, when they came to a rather stately-looking house. "Wow... that's really...beautiful," Quatre finally managed to choke out his feelings. "I know. It's great, isn't it? It used to be the original Charmed Three's house, so these not-so-newbies decided to re-build and decorate the place to be live-able. Eh...we might want to wait a moment, and orient ourselves. The Charmed Ones were a lot more inviting and hospitable when they were girls. Now they're kind of mean and distrustful. You'll get used to it soon...I hope..." they knocked on the door. It was answered by this pissed- off looking man of his twenties, with black hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Quatre gulped, but Duo only grinned harder.  
  
"What do you want? If you're selling something, go away, we already have it. I would say have a good day, but I would be lying." The oriental- looking man tried to close the door, but Duo's toe stopped that from happening.  
  
"What, Wuffie, forget who I am already? I'm shocked and insulted!" Duo said all this in a mock-angsty tone. Wuffie, or whatever his name was, opened the door again, losing his previous look of pissed to a look of surprise. "Maxwell?!?!" was all that he gasped out. "The one and only. I've been sent again, with my best friend here, Quatre, to help you again. Stupid Charmed Ones, can't you guys get anything right?" Wufei started to look pissed again, but Duo cut him off. "Come on Wufei, get your brothers, we'll get the introductions over with. Even you can't reckon with the powers of the great Sisters. We are Valkyries, and we're going through that door whether you want us to or not." Wufei opened the door hesitantly, then said quietly to Duo so that only he could hear, "Heero isn't going to be happy." He underestimated Quatre's hearing, though, and so the little blonde ended up hearing everything, and looked curiously at his best friend. Duo didn't look back at him. Instead, he looked at Wufei seriously, and said "I know. But hey, when is he happy?" Wufei glared at him. "When he was with you." Duo looked hurt for a moment, and so vulnerable that Quatre almost kicked the Wufei man in the shin, hard. Duo looked away, then put his usual cheerful grin on his face. "Just go get your brothers." Wufei marched up the stairs, and only Quatre noticed the look of regret and longing on the man's face. He wondered if this Wufei had any feelings for Duo, and stored the little piece of information in his brain to question about later.  
  
The three Charmed Ones came down the stairs, all looking grim as hell. "Wufei, what was it that you wa-" the tall, chocolate-haired man came to a stop when he saw the two boys in the living room. Quatre took advantage of this time, seeing as the cobalt-eyed man was stopped in his tracks, probably by Duo, though if it was because of his looks, he would have thought that the man would have gotten over it already. Everyone knew that Duo was a great beauty. In fact, he had many admirers at home, Val'Halla. But for some weird reason, Duo always just looked hurt and sad, and would spend the next hour(s) moping around. Quatre really couldn't understand his friend sometimes.  
  
"Duo?" (A/n: Ah, I see that he has broken from his trance. What was with that, was there a hypnotizer ring in fromt of his face or something?!) Duo took a hesitant step forward. "Yeah, Heero. It's me. The Sisters sent me and my frined" at this point he was talking softly and gently, and waved torward Quatre. "my friend, Quatre. We're here to help you battle the Greater Evil that is coming." Heero took a practically running step torward Duo and hugged him tightly to his chest, hard. Duo blushed, but put his arms gently around Heero's neck. Quatre was gaping openly, and Wufei looked hurt. The third man was just standing there, quietly averting his gaze from the private moment that was meant only for the couple. Quatre closed his open mouth, and also averted his gaze. He managed to find a *highly* acceptable place to rest his eyes. The tall stranger who had averted his eyes first, was now gazing at him, and Quatre decided to stare back. The man was VERY tall, with a what-the-heck-happened-to-your-hair kind of uni- bang. It was reddish-brown, and hid one of his piercing emerald-coloured eyes, as Quatre could tell from the other eye that was peeking out. He was dressed casually in a green turtleneck (that complimented his eyes) and black jeans. Quatre had to break his eyes from the intense gaze, which seemed to be scrutinizing his very soul. He turned his eyes back to the still hugging couple, to the tall man that seemed to tower a head taller than Duo. He was wearing a a white cashmere sweater, and laid-back jeans. The new Charmed Three seemed to be very rich, and when Quatre thought back to his conversations with Duo, where Duo answered all his eager questions with an amused laugh, he had certainly hinted enough that the Three were practically the richest family in San Fransisco. Duo and Quatre both had many ties in the state of California, and they definitely rivaled the Charmed Ones' companies, but the two both had to admit that the Three were totally in-sync with the rich ones.  
  
"Uh...Heero...not that I'm not totally ecstatic to see you as well, but I think everyone is staring..." Duo's tentative voice whispered in his melodic tones his little message. Duo tried to gently pry himself from Heero's arms, but they wouldn't budge. Duo sighed, and just leaned into the embrace even more. "I don't care. I haven't seen you in..." Duo chuckled. "In one month. Not that long." Heero's arms tightened even more. "No. It was too long. I haven't seen you in a very long time." Duo arms tightened as well, and he rested his head in the crook of Heero's neck, and nuzzled him. "I know how you feel. I've missed you so much." Their entire conversation was heard by Quatre, who had the exceptional hearing that all Valkyries possessed. He refused and tried to refrain from going "awwwwwwwww...that's so sweeeeeeet", and just barely stopped himself from gushing.  
  
"Guys. I think we should introduce ourselves. Then you two can continue with your...yeah." Duo and Heero let go of eachother, Duo blushing, Heero smirking at Duo's blush. "Want me to do the intros?" Duo asked softly. Wufei and Heero nodded. The mysterious one didn't do anything. "Okay, this is Wufei," he gestured to the oriental man. "This is Heero," he put a soft and graceful hand on Heero's arm gently, "and this is Trowa. The Almighty- Will-Not-Absolutely-Not-talk-to-anyone-but-my-friends-and-then-Only-God-Can- Save-you-From-his-Blabber." Heero smirked and so did Wufei, then Heero grabbed the end of Duo's braid, and tugged. "You shouldn't say such things about my brother." Duo looked innocently at Heero. "What? I was only saying the truth." He walked over to Quatre, putting an arm on his shoulders. "Guys, this is my absolute BEST friend, Quatre. Isn't he cuuuuuuute???" Quatre blushed, and Duo patted his arm. "Sorry, Quat, couldn't resist. You know that you're absolutely adorable, don't you? And besides, I've SEEN the way Trowa here has been looking at you. Uh-huh, he was looking at you THAT way," Duo added, when he saw Quatre's blush, yet disbelieving stare. Trowa just glared at Duo. "Anyways, it's almost Christmas, and what would Christmas be without mistletoe?" Wufei muttered. "Safe." Duo glared at him, and said "Well, no one likes safe, so TOO BAD!"  
  
Quatre thought that this was great. Duo no longer had the sad, misty look that he tried to hide so much from his friend. It must have been Heero that he missed, he thought. Then he looked at Trowa. I think this won't be too bad. This will be a...a new life for us. Hope it'll turn out okay. With those last thoughts, he turned to the laughing Duo and the mirth-filled eyes of Heero.  
  
Author's Notes: I know, all of the chapters I write seem to be totally short. But it's Christmas Eve, and I'm trying! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!!!! 


End file.
